As Another Game Goes On As Well...
by fools gold
Summary: You all know the game Gryphon is playing. Well, I also have a game for ya'll to participate in... just gotta click and see!
1. Chapter 1

As Another Game Goes On As Well...  
  
*Here's an idea I got after reading Gryphon's "Are You Game?" Asked the Hunter.*  
  
Hello. As one game goes on with the hunter, there is another game going on as well. As you know, there are many Hannibal fic-writers in fanfiction.com that write intruiging stories about the lives of Dr. Lecter and Clarice Starling. They all make us think even after we've read them.   
  
But, what do you suppose would happen if all these authors made ONE story, all of our opinions and fantasies compiled into one? That would be very interesting.... so why don't we try.  
  
All you have to do is read the first chapter below. Your job is to continue the story, try to sculp it into something... interesting. It can take sudden twists, and with many people writing it, it will be very entertaining when its finished.  
  
How To: This is like a chain story. I have written the first chapter of this story. Now it up to YOU, the reader to finish it. If you choose to write, you just have to finish off, where the last person left off. Each person writes one chapter. I have gotten writters for several chapters already, but there are still some chapters open, so if you'd like to write on, just review, or drop me a line at: fools_gold4@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been a week after Hannibal Lecter escaped from the Chesepeake Bay cabin. Clarice was suspended until her bossed decieded where she would go. She was in a LOT of trouble. Her peers, the few she had, were staying away from her like she had cooties or a disease. It was making her extremely depressed. She just realized that Dr. Lecter had actually cared for her. He had risked himself to see her, and she was too blind to see that. She tried to turn him in, instead. Now, he probably would never have anything to do to her. The only one who had understood her was gone and she was alone.  
  
A few days later, she got a letter in the mail. It was in the perfect copperplate handwriting that she had learned to watch for. She almost had a heart attack. Clarice stumbled into her house and closed the door. Carefully, she opened the envelope. Starling knew that she should take it to the FBI, at least after she read it. But she knew that she couldn't. It was her last chance, she knew, and she would cling to it for as long as she could.  
The letter was simple and short. It read:  
"_Dear Hannah,  
  
Shall we play the game again? Only if the lambs are screaming. If so, goody goody.  
  
Yours Truely,  
A.A.Aaron  
(P.S. Tattler, Monday.)"  
  
_ Only if the lambs were screaming. She knew what he meant. If she regretted trying to turn him in, then the lambs would be screaming. She knew what she had to do. There would be a ad to A.A.Aaron from Hannah in the Tattler on Monday.  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
Read on, the next chapter's by Kim, The Manipaltive Little Mo!   
  
fools gold  



	2. Chapter 2

As Another Game Goes On As Well...  
  
Introducing, another chapter, by the well known and respected Hannibal fic writer....  
Kim, The Manipaltive Little Mo!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Clarice Starling was tired of living her life by the rules that had been  
strangled on her by the FBI. Well, after today the rules wouldn't apply. Slow  
steps took her through the train station, careful to be certain that she  
wasn't being followed. But Clarice had vanished.  
  
In her place was a dirty clothed, foul-mouth teenage boy who chewed gum  
and smelled like cigarettes, his hair pulled back into a hat and his eyes  
covered with cheap Extreme green sunglasses. The kid had quick deft hands  
which randomly reached into a business man's pocket, her fingers safe in  
biker gloves.  
  
She bowed her head silently, as if asking her father's forgiveness.  
'Daddy, I know you hate thief's, but they have given me no choice, please  
forgive me." Over and over it was given as she moved to a pay phone and put  
the quater and dime in. Buttons were pressed with those gloves as she spoke  
in a disguised male voice. Being in an orphanage was good for something.  
  
"Memphis.... I'd like the number for the National Tattler's personal  
ads..." She waited and the number was committed to memory as she moved away  
from the phone she had just used. Another bank of them, and ten minutes later  
she had the number dialed.  
  
The wallet was opened and the Visa card was pulled out, a small smile  
strewn across her lips. The phone rang and she prayed not to be put on hold,  
she didn't think she could handle it if she was. One ring, two, three. And  
finally a false cheerful voice on the other end of the plastic appeared, her  
voice already setting Clarice's pearly whites on edge.  
  
"National Tatter personals, the world wants to know."  
  
Again that electronic voice changer was added to her hand and cupped  
around the phone, "I'd like to place an add to be run in Monday's edition. I  
would like it to read, AA Aaron,  
- Life is so meaningless without the challenge of a good game. Escpailly if  
the players are willing and on equal footing. The Lambs maybe screaming but  
the law is quiet. You know where to find me,  
Hannah. "  
  
She waited as the words were read back to her and the stolen credit card  
number was read off. A smile was given as the order went through then she  
left the wallet on a phone, knowing someone else would pick it up. She  
couldn't be traced. Not this time.  
  
That night she sat out on her back patio as the stars were coming out,  
sipping the glass of wine that had been well chilled. The glass was raised  
slowly as she looked at the clock. "One more game, Dr. Lecter. One more were  
there are no more losers."  
  
Auggh! The suspence!!!  
The next chapter is being written by another member of the game. Check back frequently for the third chapter!


End file.
